


Kiss It Better

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Injuries, doctor talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Cisco's got some concerns about his injury from the most recent meta fight. Caitlin has the perfect treatment plan.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on Tumblr: "Established Killervibe. Cisco got mildly injured in a battle with a meta and is tounge-in-cheek playing it up to elicit sympathy and attention from Caitlin. Caitlin knows full well what he's doing and is falling for it anyway. He knows she knows, and responds by being extra cute. And so on. Fluffieness a plus."
> 
> I hope this is the fluff you wanted! Thanks for the prompt, it really was exactly what I needed to write.

“And, up,” Caitlin said. “And straighten it again. How’s that feel?”

“Okay,” he said, wincing as the scabs forming all up and down his arm broke open again with a sharp stinging sensation. “But I’m telling you, it felt strange when I landed on it.”

Caitlin made a little humming noise. The white was fading out of her hair as she focused on his elbow, her brows pulled together over eyes that were completely brown again. She had her lab coat on over the snug, low-cut black tank top she always wore under her Killer Frost jacket, and Frost’s thick-heeled boots went thunk-thunk on the lab floor instead of Caitlin’s usual clicky-click heels.

It was always a little strange to see his girlfriend caught between her two selves, even though he should be used to it after fighting alongside Killer Frost for three years, and dating Caitlin for the past eighteen months.

“Strange how?”

“Tingles,” he said. “And not just in my elbow. All up my arm, in my fingers - weird. Shit. Maybe I chipped the bone.” Gross.

“Well, your range of motion doesn’t seem to be impacted, and if there was a break it would. Does it feel like there’s something stuck in there?”

“No.”

“Are you still getting tingles?”

He wiggled his fingers. “No.”

“And all the gravel’s out.” He’d cleaned it with her portable med kit while they were taking tonight’s meta to Iron Heights. She’d gone over it again in the brighter lights of her lab.

He flexed his arm again. “Yeah.”

She propped her hands on her hips and blew out a thoughtful breath that fluttered her bangs. “Well, we can do an x-ray, and probably we should, just to be thorough. But from what you tell me, and the location of the scrapes, I think the most likely explanation is that in the fall, your ulnar nerve was smashed against your humerus for a moment.”

“My - wait. No. Really?”

“You hit your funny bone, honey.”

He wiggled his fingers, thinking back to the weird pins and needles that had shot up his arm toward his hand, and how it had faded almost before he got up. They were all so used to taking any strange sensation seriously that this very pedestrian explanation hadn’t even occurred to him. “Wow,” he said. “I feel kind of stupid now.”

“Don’t,” she said. “We were fighting a new meta tonight, and we’ve all been bitten by ignoring unusual sensations. You were right to share your concerns, and we will keep an eye on it. But I have the feeling that’s it.”

Feeling abashed, he let her prep him for an x-ray, and was unsurprised when it showed no crack or chip or so much as a dent in the bone. She smiled at him. “With any luck, you’ll just have a little stiffness and soreness over the next few days.”

He crooked his elbow again and peered at the injury. “Plus this gnarly road rash, and I bet a wicked bruise.”

“Probably. Want an ibuprofen? It’ll bring down any swelling.”

Relief was setting in now. He really hadn’t wanted to deal with whatever the meta might have dished out. He grinned at her. “I’ll take it, but I’ve got an additional course of treatment in mind, doc. Kind of a complementary medicine thing.”

Her brows rose. “Do you.” She handed him a pill and a glass of water.

He swallowed them down and said, “Yeah, I do.” He set the empty glass aside and angled his elbow up. “Kiss it better?”

She studied the injured limb. “As my mother used to say, that’s not backed up in any way by medical science.”

“I know your mom is a big deal, but I feel pretty confident that she knows jack about the therapeutic effects of kissing it better.” He waggled his arm a little and gave her his most endearing look. “Come on, doc. You gonna deny me treatment?”

She leaned over and pressed her lips - pink now, and warm - to his elbow. “Well?”

“Mmmm.” He flexed his arm a few times and dropped it to his side. “I dunno. Maybe you’re kissing me in the wrong place.”

Her eyes laughed. “The injury site would seem to be logical.”

“Sure, but there’s, like, reflected pain, right? I think maybe you have to kiss me here.” He tapped his lips.

“Right there?”

“Mhm.”

“Well. In the interest of medical science.” She rested her fingers on his face and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, feeling her smile against his mouth, and hummed happily in his throat.

“Better?” she murmured.

“Mmmmm,” he said, sliding his arms around her waist, under the lab coat, fingers skimming the border between her tank top and the leather belt that held her Frost insignia. “Yeah. So much better.”

FINIS


End file.
